1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to voice communication and, more specifically, to automated control to compensate for variable ambient noise levels.
2. Background of the Invention
Voice communication devices such as mobile telephones have become ubiquitous; they show up in almost every environment. They are used in the home, at the office, in the car, on a train, at the airport, at the beach, at restaurants and bars, on the street, and almost any other imaginable venue. As might be expected, these diverse environments have relatively higher and lower levels of background or ambient noise. For example, there is generally less noise in a quiet home than there is in a crowded bar.
Significantly, in an on-going telephone call from an environment having relatively higher ambient noise, it is sometimes difficult for the party at the other end of the connection to hear what the party in the noisy environment is saying. That is, the ambient noise in the environment often “drowns out” the mobile telephone user's voice, whereby the other party cannot hear what is being said.